


Petty

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Realization, Small crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: "I guess your pettiness has saved us." Gilfoyle says breaking the silence.
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Petty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying this season! And it is giving me a lot to work with. I really liked the last episode with Dinesh realizing and accepting (kind of) he is a bad person. Let's see what happens after this with all of them after buying Hooli.

"I guess your pettiness has saved us." Gilfoyle says breaking the silence that rules in the car. Nobody replies to that. Dinesh's body is tense next to him and Gilfoyle is afraid the man is going to explode at any moment. He guesses this thick silence is killing him but Gilfoyle decides not to talk again and enjoys his suffering. It is uncomfortable to be all of them together right now but for some reason, they decided to have an urgent meeting to discuss what they did some minutes ago. It is a huge mistake but nobody dares to say the obvious. They need time to accept what just happened at Hooli with Gavin Belson. Gilfoyle glances at Dinesh whose hands are tightly closed. After the initial happiness, he has just realized the meaning of what he said back in the office. He has come to terms with what he never wanted to accept.

He is a bad person.

He is the worst person in the company. Or that is what he thinks at least.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He says in a hurry the moment they close the crystal door of their meeting room and leaves them. The three of them look at each other.

"What was that?" Richard is the first one to talk with a nervous tone and a slight stutter.

"That was Dinesh winning a petty contest against Gavin fucking Belson." Gilfoyle answers. Monica doesn't say anything. The woman is too smart to say anything hurtful to any of them, even Dinesh. "Which saved Pied Piper." Gilfoyle has the need to point out that. "Twice this time." Richard blinks with surprise but doesn't deny those two facts. This is no new for them, they have known Dinesh for a long time but still, it is a shock to see and hear Dinesh accepting what a shitty person he really is.

Gilfoyle has enjoyed that. He has been waiting for years for something like this to occur. Gilfoyle likes the man for what he is: he is awful in so many different ways and levels.

And Gilfoyle loves him.

"I mean..." Richard starts but Monica stops him.

"Let's not think about that." She is too smart to be stuck with them. "We are safe for now." Monica doesn't want to reflect on Dinesh's words and their meaning. She has known for a while now who they really are. They have no scruples to fuck other people who are not them and Monica has accepted that a long time ago.

"I'm going to check Dinesh out." Gilfoyle says when some minutes have passed and Dinesh hasn't come back.

"Are you sure... you...?" Richard doesn't know how to articulate the question he has in his mind but everybody knows what he is asking. "You know... you... Dinesh..." Monica moves his head to both sides to make Richard hush.

Gilfoyle leaves the room and goes to the bathroom where Dinesh is washing his face. He looks pale for what he is. Dinesh sees him through the mirror and turns around to face him. His face is wet and the water is dripping through his chin and neck to his t-shirt. Dinesh opens his mouth to say something but Gilfoyle doesn't give him the chance. Whatever stupid thing he wants today it will wait.

Gilfoyle kisses him. He grabs the fabric of his t-shirt and pushes him against his body to capture his lips in a hungry and wet kiss. His tongue travels through his lips and savours the sweet misery and desperation in them; the pettiness and sadness of the acceptance of who he really is. For a moment, he thinks Dinesh is going to push him but the man never rejects the contact. Nonetheless, he doesn't respond to it either. When Gilfoyle breaks the kiss, he looks at Dinesh who seems shocked.

"What the fuck?!?" He shouts highlighting the f of the work fuck in a way Gilfoyle adores. "Why...?" Dinesh doesn't finish the question and Gilfoyle is not sure what he is really asking. There are so many possibilities.

"Elaborate."

Dinesh opens and closes his mouth several times and kind of looks like a fish out of the water trying to breathe. In another moment Gilfoyle would make fun of him but not now, he can give him some space and time. The seconds pass and Dinesh's body is tense; his jaw is clenched and he is opening and closing his hands like crazy. Gilfoyle can see the muscles of his arms tightening and relaxing with no pause. He is nervous and out of control. He is going to explode, he can sense it. The words are about to come out from his mouth...

"What the fuck?!" He asks again with big eyes and an incredulous expression. "Why would you do something like that?" Maybe Dinesh is about to have a second crisis today because of his sexuality, that would be really annoying and a waste of Gilfoyle's time who is in desperate need to fuck him after what he did and said in front of Gavin Belson and the rest. "What are you thinking?" Gilfoyle shrugs as an answer. "Why now?" Dinesh mumbles angrily. This could be about Dinesh not being ready to accept he is gay but after that last question, Gilfoyle is sure that that is not the problem. "After what I said and did... what we talked... why would you want...?" He mutters. This is about him being a bad person which is fine by Gilfoyle. He needs some time to collect himself but he has done the difficult part. "I'm spiteful and a coward and petty." He adds the last word with a loathing expression. He doesn't understand for real why Gilfoyle has kissed him. "You know that. You've always known that." He is not shouting but he is not using his normal voice either and he seems frantic.

"So why would you do this now?" Dinesh doesn't understand the timing for Gilfoyle to try this.

"I like your pettiness." Gilfoyle says with honesty. He has never been against his stupid need to revenge or meanness. He finds it endeavouring. All the effort and brain he puts in screwing people around to feel better, Gilfoyle admires that. All the determination and audacity just to fuck other people up for a trifle. His perseverance is something Gilfoyle adores and respect. In certain occasions, he has feed Dinesh's spiteful behaviour because seeing him in action makes him kind of happy and it is impressive the lines Dinesh can cross for the most stupid things.

It is entertaining.

Gilfoyle doesn't say any of this but he guesses Dinesh can understand what he means. However, Dinesh doesn't get it. He is lost and confused.

"You never liked it."

"I have never said I didn't like it." He replies. He doesn't want Dinesh to have the wrong idea. "What I never liked is you trying to deny who you really are." That is something Gilfoyle hates and that is Dinesh's worst attribute. He should own his fucking actions. He should be proud of what he does whenever he feels threatened for any moronic reason. Dinesh can be really creative when it comes to screwing others even when that backfires at the end.

Dinesh snorts but doesn't say anything. He is still trying to understand what Gilfoyle is implying with those words. He turns around and washes his face one more time and blinks like he is expecting to wake up from a bad dream. One more time, Gilfoyle gives him some seconds but it will be the last time. He is sick of waiting and maybe giving Dinesh time is not good. The man has the capacity of denying everything he doesn't like about himself. Gilfoyle observes his reflection in the mirror. His chest is going up and down fast and even the muscles of his neck are tightening. Dinesh faces him again and he seems ready.

"I'm aw..." Gilfoyle doesn't let him finish. Who fucking cares about that? He knows he doesn't. Gilfoyle grabs Dinesh's arms and pushes him against the wall, he looks at him and gives a predatory smile. He comes closer till he can feel his breath against his lips. Dinesh doesn't move or tries to escape. His mouth is ajar and it is like an invitation for Gilfoyle.

"Be petty and awful..." He murmurs almost touching him. "Be spiteful and rancorous." Gilfoyle continues before closing completely the distance between them. And this time, Dinesh responds to the contact. Gilfoyle enjoys his fleshy lips and bites them before deepening the kiss. It is better than he imagined.

Dinesh's kiss is hungry and needy. It is sweet and fresh, he tastes like one of those fruity drinks he loves so much. And Gilfoyle can savour the shame and the hubris too. It is intoxicating, he realizes. His body is trembling under his and the tension is disappearing, freeing him, so he is able to grab Gilfoyle black t-shirt like it is a life jacket he needs to survive.

Gilfoyle moves to put his knee between his legs and rub his hip against his crotch. His hands travel under the fabric of his clothes and touch his hot skin. Dinesh gasps when his cold rings make contact with his chest. His fingers find his nipples and pinch one of them carefully. Dinesh moans against his mouth and Gilfoyle swallows it with excitement.

Richard could come at any moment and see them but Gilfoyle doesn't care and Dinesh is enjoying this too much to have the capacity of thinking about that possibility. Richard could come and witness the depravity of this moment without understanding his origin or meaning. Gilfoyle regrets all the time wasted by Dinesh's incapacity of accepting what he really is. They could have been doing this for years; enjoying each other with no reservations.

Gilfoyle focuses his attention on Dinesh again and erases Richard from his mind. If Monica is as smart as he thinks she is, she won't let him come. He breaks the kiss to look at Dinesh. He licks his lips at the same time he plays with his nipples. He observes the way his dark eyes go numb and a loud moan emerges from his mouth. Dinesh arches slightly his back and Gilfoyle keeps messing around with him. Dinesh's parted lips are inviting him to continue with this. He doesn't want to stop and nor does Gilfoyle who satisfies Dinesh silence plea.

"Don't ever change." Gilfoyle mutters against his ear before biting it. "Never."

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for now. I want to write more about this but I'm not sure how to continue... Anyway, this was fun to write because I normally don't know how to write from Gilfoyle's point of view, therefore, this was interesting.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
